Question: $\Huge{37.287 - 15 = {?}}$
Solution: ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${{7}}$ ${{0}}$ ${7}$ ${{7}}$ ${{7} - {0} = {7}}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${{8}}$ ${{0}}$ ${8}$ ${{8}}$ ${{80} - {0} = {8}0}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${{2}}$ ${{0}}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{200} - {0} = {2}00}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${{7}}$ ${{5}}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{7000} - {5000} = {2}000}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${{3}}$ ${{1}}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{30000} - {10000} = {2}0000}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${2}$